Charge of the deity
by Syque Greywolf
Summary: Sequel to the hylian and the nature goddess. In the end I still managed to fail. Demise escaped and my soul is on a time limit. A certain salesman pointed us in the right direction but what will happen to me? And there's a new member to the party too...
1. Chapter 1

I sat there that night after telling Viridi what happened.

"So my soul will burn yours?" She asked frightened. "It's bad enough that our friends..." She trailed off.

Reopened the wound.

I sighed , "Viridi, I have something to say-"

There was a whirl of shadows and HE was there.

"It's sad to see your friends gone..." The happy mask salesman lamented. "There is a way to heal them, but there isn't a way to save your soul...unless..."

"Save them first." I jumped up.

"Alright, some aren't dead, but the one with the glaive was taken by the spirits themselves so I can't bring him back."

I was struck with sadness. I knew this was coming but I still couldn't stop feeling sad.

He pulled an entire organ out of thin air and sat on a stool. "Listen carefully to the **song of healing**."

He then started with a slow tune that felt like time was slipping back to happier days with peace and life.

I lifted my head towards the sky and closed my eyes. I remembered the days as a farm-boy. Ilia, Epona, the scent of ordon spring...

I opened my eyes and everyone , save Byrne, was sleeping and surrounded with light and the light swirled around them washing over the wounds.

Saria, Magnus, Skull kid, Phosphura, Giant boulder?

"Thank you so much-" I began but... He was gone, but his voice still echoed.

"Viridi, Dyntos might know the way..."

"Oh no." Viridi's voice went flat.

"What?" I asked.

"Dyntos is an old coot that worries over manners and other bull like that. He cursed me to always have a body of a child but since i'm out of my body I can change."

"Why did he curse you?"

"He's my grandpa, and I was 'rude' around him."

"That's it?"

"I also called him an old coot."

* * *

Summer school is over so I can get back on the computer! Sorry everyone for the wait! The last time I was on was a special occasion but now i'm back! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter

* * *

"WOAH!" CRASH!

I rolled out of the way in time to see an angel with 4 ft wings crash into a bush.

"Um..."

He jumped out of the bush and posed with his fist in the air. "i'll save you viridi!" He was looking up at the sky.

First impression: spaz.

"Um you're too late. Her soul was tied to my body and her body was eaten..."

"WHAT?" He whipped around and held up a bow like he was taken aback.

Spaz, total spaz.

I calmed him down and called Viridi over.

"See? She's alright, kinda."

"Thank goodness you're alright!" He ran at Viridi with arms outstretched like he was going to hug her.

"Nope!" She pivoted on her heel and spun out of the way of the hug.

Conveniently Phosphora got up and was still drowsy but got knocked down as The angel practically hugged/tackled her.

"Hah that was hilarious!" A voice said in my head.

"Not another voice!" I complained.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Palutena goddess of light. And the over energetic one is pit, my unpaid intern."

"I'm Link and you apparently know Viridi."

I had a long story to tell.


	3. Chapter 3

pit was a little strange but after his poses he started to act like a normal person.

"So what you're saying is: Hades is gone but there is a guy called demise that will get stronger somehow?" Pit pondered aloud.

"I think so. I can only guess the stronger part since Ghirahim was making him seem like a big deal." I replied.

'You all should hurry to dyntos' workshop.' Palutena started. 'If you don't hurry Viridi's soul will burn yours even more.'

"I know, I know!" I said exasperated. "But This should wait until morning or we won't be in peak condition."

'Alright but know that your soul can heal after a while if it isn't going under stress after you're healed.'

* * *

I heard 'after' and thought about what I'd do after this quest.

That scared me though.

I didn't know, I wanted to return home, I want to find a way to find midna, I want to know what happened to my family, who was I? What was I like in my other lives? I thought I had all their memories, but more keep coming!

I shook my head. I'm Link. I'm in this time. If my Past will help then I'll remember it.

The sky was clear that night. I saw the constellation of the golden pyramid.

I looked at part of the real thing on my hand and I fell asleep thinking about the past, present, and future.

* * *

"Where exactly is Dyntos' place?" I asked reviewing all the manners Rusl taught me as a kid, hoping I didn't wind up like Viridi.

"In space." Pit replied.

"What?" Skull kid asked.

"Space." He said again as he tightened his gloves.

"We mean, what's that?" Magnus asked gruffly.

"What?!" Pit was taken aback.

'Well it makes sense that they don't know. They never went there.'

"Where?!" I cried out indignantly.

"Where the stars are." Pit pointed.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Magnus asked.

"We fly." Phosphura twirled a lightning ring on her hand. She was still glum after hearing Byrne died permanently.


End file.
